Galen
Galen — first appearance in Archangel's Kiss. Co-lead with Jessamy in #0.4. "Angels’ Dance" short story. Character Description Angel and Weapons Master and one of The Seven who serve Raphael, the Archangel of New York. His wife is Jessamy, they work and reside at the Refuge—Galen runs the Refuge. Stubborn and gritty, Galen is reported to be the best Weapons Master in the Cadre. He is agile and strong, but has a heart buried under all that muscle and male-ness. History / Background Galen was born to two warriors and raised to be a soldier since birth. His father is Titus’ second, mother trains the troops of Titus’ army. He joined Raphael’s service 400 years ago. "Angels’ Dance" '', About Species * Angel Age * almost 700 years old * age 275 at the time of "Angels’ Dance" Allegiance * Raphael * The Seven * Formerly: Titus Powers & Abilities * Weapons Master * brilliant tactician * fast despite his size Weaknesses * Rusty reading skills.''0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 2 Occupation / Position / Title * Weapons Master for Raphael * used to handling Raphael’s territory in the Refuge * teaches flight to the children in the Refuge * teaches advanced fighting to warriors Education and Training * taught by a tutor who was Jessamy's former student—she recommended him to Titus.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 2 * weapons, strategy and combat training from Orios Habitat / Residence / Origins * The Refuge * born into the court of Titus Possessions * Has an armband with amber from Jessamy. "Angels’ Dance", 0.4 ch. 16 Character / Personality / Traits * blunt and without artifice—not capable of subtlety 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 2 * Jason was Galen’s opposite, as subtle and cunning as Galen was blunt and direct.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 6 * Stubborn and gritty * His fighting style heavier and more steady, but he was a brutal and deadly force * seems stern and humorless, known for his rigid self control * stubborn to a fault with a fierce temper * Being a Weapons Master sings to his blood 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 8 * Illium says Galen has all the subtlety of a bear with a blunt club.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 9 * gives one of his rare words and gestures of praise that were sincere—The soldiers know they earned them and they beamed when they got them. "Angels’ Dance", #0.4 ch. 12 * He might be brash and blunt on the surface, but there was a terrible wound on Galen’s heart 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 13 * cold-eyed angel who seemed hewn out of stone.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 24 Physical Description * bright red hair in a shaggy cut, big and heavily muscled, green eyes. Dark grey wings with white striations. * He looked like bruiser—well over six feet tall, wide shoulders, thick muscled thighs, his biceps—one ringed by a thin metal band—that of a man who'd earned his body. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 * square jaw, sensual lips. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 * wore his sword was strapped along his spine, the leather straps crisscrossing his chest. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 2 * Eyes of heliodor-green 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 11, pale and almost translucent * dark gray wings with distinctive white striations like a northern harrier Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 * tall and heavily muscled, wears a thin metal armband around his left bicep * strong, angular features Love Interests * Jessamy — 400 year love affair Connections * Mother: Tanae * Father: Tzadiq * Siblings: * Spouse/Mate: Jessamy * Close friend: Illium * Friends: Naasir * Second-in-Command: Aodhan, for centuries * Other: * Allies: Augustus, Zaria * Enemies: Other Details * Born to two warriors, raised to be a soldier since birth * In his two hundred and seventy-five years on this earth, he had walked in battle and bathed in blood, felt the hot kiss of a whip on his back, the cold thrust of a knife into his gut 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 2 * he’d been a capable fighter at an age when most angels were yet considered children.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 2 * Raphael thinks he has the potential to rule within an archangel’s wider territory, and suggest he petition the Cadre for a change in status. He never thought to petition the Cadre to change his status so that he could run his own smaller territory—he's a Weapons Master at heart.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 8 * Andromeda sparred with him and Dahariel in secret to keep up her skill.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 * The kids at the Refuge call Galen "Jessamy’s angel". Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 * Galen thinks that was why he was so strong, so big—he’d been born for her, Jessamy. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 * Galen and Jess share a room at the Tower."Angels’ Dance", 0.4 ch. 14 * She sends him a magenta feather."Angels’ Dance", 0.4 ch. 15 * He tells her to tell the students, his trainees that he intends to test them rigorously on his return—never too early to start training a squadron."Angels’ Dance", 0.4 ch. 15 * Galen was no longer a novice at sensing and swiftly disabling subtle political intrigues—thanks to Jessamy, Dmitri, Jason, and Raphael."Angels’ Dance", 0.4 ch. 16 * Galen was one of the Angels that carried Raphael away after she shot Raph in the wing.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 * Elena learns that Illium and Galen are friends.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 24 Biography / History Galen is around 700 years old and was born of two warriors in Archangel Titus' court. His mother Tanae never knew how to raise Galen as anything other than a warrior and so was very strict on him. He was about 2750.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 2, p228, Angel's Flight when he left Titus' army to join Raphael's service and he was stationed at The Refuge. There he met Jessamy, a wise and intelligent angel who was born with a deformed wing. He falls in love with her while she teaches him but he refuses to hold her back, stubbornly so. Eventually they reconcile and have been mates for 400 years. Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc * Jessamy * Raphael * Orios * Titus * Jason * Illium * Aodhan * Dmitri * The Seven * Elijah * Keir * Trace * Venom * Naasir * Andromeda * Sam * Saraia * Azec * Emira * Ancients Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use book References''. 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" Galen leaves the court of Titus to joins Raphael's new court. There is no room for advancement under Orios. And he appreciates Raphael's ruling style.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 1 Galen asks Dmitri if Jessamy has a lover. He tells Dmitri that he will need to learn more about the politics that might inform tactics. Dmitri says, with a grin, that Jessamy is the one to talk to about that, she is their historian. Dmitri informs him that Alexander as begun amassing his army—he doesn't believe that Raphael should have become Cadre do young.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 2 Saves Jess from a vampire intent on killing her because she "knew too much".0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 3 Guards her at night and flies her for the first time in centuries. They try to deduce who and what is behind the attack.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 4-5 He leaves her with Jason, while he works. Zaria follows him as her commander, he tells her she must earn Raphael's trust. No word from his mother, Tanae, a warrior who treated him indifferently. He'll send no word back.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 6 He ses Jess close to Keir and gets the wrong idea. She tell him what Keir means to her, but he stays subborn in his ire. Galen and Illium spar. Galen goes to her home, he admits his temper and then apologizes.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 7 Their kiss gets interrupted by Raphael who arranges Galen tryout spar for the next morning. He flies Jess up to a cliff where they kiss. The next day, he and Raphel spar, it was a draw. He says he'd go to Elijah's court if there was no room in Raphael's court.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 8 Raph wants him to come to NY in case they do battle with Alexander who seems to be stirring. Galen request that they take Jessamy to NY with them. He agrees. Galen tells the children—after he gives them a few flight unplanned lessons—that he's taking Jessamy away but he promises to bring her back—they let him borrow Jessamy. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 Jessamy resists going to NY at first, the agrees. On the flight she tell him about Alexander, Michaela, and a conversation she had with Alexander. Galen thinks Raphael should know of it. They talk with him about Alexander at rest station.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 10 He, Jess and Raph determine that Alexander may be in the Sleep and that Rohan believes he is strong enough to rule. But without an Archangel, vampires will turn feral and wipe out the entire mortal population. Raphael decides to inform the Cadre—fly back to the Refuge, to send Illium as messenger, Galen and Jessamy will go on to the Tower.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 11 Galen and Jess land at the Tower. Dmitri informs them that the Cadre is nearing Alex's territory, demanding that he show himself.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 11Dmitri reports: Alexander Sleeps, that the vampire who attacked Jess was an acolyte of Emira. The Cadre is working on a caretaker regime until another angel comes into full power."Angels’ Dance", #0.4 ch. 12 She's angry at him of leaving her with no word. They kiss. He takes her flying they make love."Angels’ Dance", #0.4 ch. 13 They do the Dance of the Angels"Angels’ Dance", #0.4 ch. 14 Galen and Jess say goodbye to friends at the Tower and escorted out in formation. She and Galen exchanged may letters via Illium, Jason, and Aodhan. He requests another feather from her. She confesses that Keir can't promise a child won't be born with a deformed wing, too. He says he'll fly their child wherever she needed to go. Illium told him that she has several suitors, but they know that Dmitri will defend her."Angels’ Dance", #0.4 ch. 15 Raphael agrees for Galen to be based at the Refuge—he'd like one of his senior people at the Refuge at all times. Trust had rooted between them. Raph said: "You make me stronger, Galen. That makes you a target. Be careful.” They send Illium back with Galen. When he arrives, Jess flies off the cliff into his arms. that night she gives an armband with amber in it. "Angels’ Dance", 0.4 ch. 16 1. Angels' Blood Carried Raph away on a stretcher after Elena shot him with her Angel Gun. He glared hatefully at her.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 19 2. Archangel's Kiss He joined Jessamy and Elena in front of the angel school. Galen stared at Elena with a cold waring. He'd clearly still hated her for shooting Raphael.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 Raphael left him to guard Elena from overhead while she slept. Galen wasn't convinced about Elena, but the angel had given his word—none of the Seven would ever betray Raphael.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 16 Arrived with a full Wing of angels to recover the beheaded body of the the Vampire accomplice from a fountain. He joins the discussion on the case with Raphael, Illium, and Elena.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 Galen takes over Elena's training. He starts off with a rapier. He taught her a crucial lesson about wings—advantage in terms of surprising an opponent, but get too close and they become a weakness.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 19 Elena asked that anyone else but him escort her, his dislike her was too potent. She respected his skills as a weapons master—he was good.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 Training: he tossed her a Claymore sword. They move into the indoor training salle (amphitheatre) after an audience started to gather. Illium plays "butterfly"—a flying target for Elena with knife throwing practice. He teaches her that the neck is an angel's most vulnerable spot, but it will take time for her to be able to hit the neck with consistency.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 24 Chastised Elena for throwing away her weapons during a training session in the Salle until he realized that Venom had tried to entrance her.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 29 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Present a Jessamy's dinner for Naasir. Joined Naasir and Venom is wishing Lijuan dead.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 3 Galen and Dahariel's squadrons searched the skies for Andromeda with no results.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 5 Quotes : “I’d rather be a second-tier guard in Titus’s court than work under either Uram or Charisemnon.” 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 1 : Dmitri continued to stare at him. “You do realize she’s over two thousand five hundred years old, speaks at least a hundred languages, and has such a depth of knowledge the Cadre comes to her for advice and information?” ... Galen had no doubt all of that was true. “I don’t intend to get into an intelligence contest with her.” No, he wanted her in a far more primal way. ... Dmitri blew out a breath. “This should be interesting.” 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 2 : “A warrior who considers himself the best,” he said, never pausing in his actions, “is a fool who’ll soon be dead.” 0.4. "Angels’ Dance", ch. 4 :“I know when to retreat, when to lull my opponent into a false sense of security… and when to launch a final, victorious strike.” — to Jessamy 0.4. "Angels’ Dance", ch. 5 : “I am sorry for doubting your honor, Jessamy.” A pause. “I’m not sorry for wishing to separate Keir’s head from his body.” - Galen to Jessamy "Angels’ Dance", Short Story #0.4. ch.4 : “You have the potential to rule within an archangel’s wider territory,” Raphael said, resettling his wings as he brought himself to a halt. “Why not petition the Cadre for a change in status?” .. Galen, too, came to a standstill. “I am a weapons-master.” It was what sang to his blood. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 8 : “I want you with my every breath.” Unadorned. Rawly honest. Galen. “But gratitude is not what I need from you.” Cupping her cheek with unexpected tenderness, he said, “If that’s all you feel, it’ll cut me in two, but it won’t stop me from being the best friend you will ever have. Anywhere, Jessamy. I will always fly you anywhere you want to go.” — Galen to Jessamy 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 11 : I would fly our child wherever she needed to go. — Galen "Angels’ Dance", 0.4 ch. 16 : And Jess? I have no need to build empires and dynasties. I want only to build a home with you. — Galen "Angels’ Dance", 0.4 ch. 16 : "If you plan on surviving Lijuan's idea of a ball, you need to stop acting human and go directly for the jugular." He left the training ring without another word. — to Elena Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 19 : "What? Do you want to prove to me how weak I am? You can do that with one punch." .. "But then Raphael would kill me." — Elena, Galen Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 24 : Illium gasped. "Now you've got Galen by the short and curlies. He has wet dreams about getting into Deacon's . . . weapons shed." — Illium Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 24 : "You're playing with archangels. Slight is an improvement on certain death." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 24 See Also * Full Reading List ✥ Book References External Links * Northern-Harrier images | Peregrine Falcon photos by Will James Sooter * Northern-Harrier images | Peregrine Falcon photos by Will James Sooter *Northern Harrier Fact Sheet - NYS Dept. of Environmental Conservation Weapons: *Rapier - Wikipedia *Claymore - Wikipedia *The Claymore Medieval Sword *Sword - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia ✥ Category:The Seven Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Refuge Category:Tower Category:Lead Characters Category:Titus Court